Close Quarters
by Inari1
Summary: SHUSH needs Raven for a stake out. ...I am sooo sorry....
1. Default Chapter

The crapathon continues! Huzzah! Ok you know the drill, I don't own Disney's stuff. Ok,  
Now, I'd like to get a little off topic here...I'm sorry, that's right, I'm sorry I wrote this fic.  
Really, I'm sorry. I am so, so so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. You will never know  
how sorry I am. My favorite board game? Sorry. I am so sorry...Ok I'm done now...sorry.  
Rated PG-13 for violence, launguage and drug reference. Just say no to crappy fan fics, kids.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Smoke swirled around the dark room. The only light came from a single bulb that hung from the ceiling.   
Loud music and shouting could be heard from the next room. Three young ducks waited anxiously in the   
dim area. Two of them, a male and a female, stood around, not sure of what to do with themselves. The   
third, a male with short buzzed blond hair, paced back and forth, nervously puffing on a cigarette. His   
muddy boots made small scuffing sounds that echoed through out the empty room. He stopped suddenly   
and the three of them stared at the forth duck as he made his entrance.   
He was obviously not one of them. He wore a smart burgundy blazer over a black shirt and   
slacks. His long brown hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail, and dispite the dim lighting, he sported   
a pair of designer sun glasses. In his hand he held a black leather brief case. His smile was almost   
sinister as he met with the three.  
"Good evening. How's the night finding you, my friends?" The young duck stopped inhaling   
smoke long enough to stutter a reply.  
"Forget the small talk, man. You got the stuff?" The man's smile turned to that of sympathy.   
"Of course. We had an appointment after all. Not very professional to show up with out the   
merchandise." He slowly opened up the brief case and reached inside. He pulled out a small plastic bag,   
full of white powder. He extended the offering to the three. The young duck looked at him for a moment,   
unsure. "Go ahead." The man insisted. "It's all yours, a gift from me to you." With that the three of   
them fell onto the bag. They were about to exit the room in a hurry when the young duck turned to the   
man.  
"Hey, what's the catch man? What's your business?" The man just smiled politely.  
"No catch, this one's on the house. A free sample. If you want any more, come see me. I'm sure   
you'll find my rates, most reasonable."  
"How much?" The duck questioned.  
"Not a cent." The man smiled. "In fact, it would be an employee benefit." The three starred at   
him for a moment. The young girl was hesitant as she asked.  
"How do you mean?" The man grinned slyly.  
"I'm so glad you asked..."  
  
Raven was up unusually early. It was only 4 PM. But she had work that needed to be done. She   
dropped her jacket and helmet off at the foot of the stairs before heading into the kitchen. Morgana was,   
of coarse, already up. She was skimming the paper, with an amused look on her face. Raven noticed her   
expression and smirked.  
"Hey, if you're reading the article about the bank robbery yesterday, I just want you to know that I   
meant to run smack into the armed assailant. It was all part of a master plan, and not a streak of dumb   
luck that occurred just because I tripped over Launchpad's foot while blinded by purple smoke from one of   
Darkwing's dramatic, yet painfully unnecessary, entrances." Morgana looked up from the paper. With a   
sarcastic look on her face, she cocked her head to one side and starred at Raven.  
"Gee I hadn't seen that article yet." Raven snickered and made her way to the refrigerator. She   
pulled out an apple and shut the door.  
"Oh, never mind then." Raven took a bite out of the apple and started searching through the   
other sections of the paper.   
"Careful, that's one of my poisoned ones." Morgana joked before turning back to the paper.   
Raven picked up the metro section and rolled her eyes.  
"Funny." She was about to sit down at the opposite end of the table when she stopped suddenly   
and looked over Morgana's shoulder. She noticed that her friend was reading the personals. "Thinking of   
turning Darkwing in for a newer model?" She asked. Morgana looked up, smiling again.  
"No, actually I was looking for someone for you." She replied smugly. Raven took another bite   
of the apple and sat down, shaking her head.  
"Gee, thanks." She muttered through a full mouth. Morgana chuckled and skimmed through the   
adds.  
"Here you go." She said, trying hard not to laugh. "Obedient slave boy seeks Amazon Queen for   
a new master. Must like leather and have good control of a whip. Non smoker preferred. Say Raven, you   
like leather! I bet you'd be pretty good with a whip too!" Raven didn't even bother to look up what she   
was reading.  
"Oh yeah, too bad I just took up smoking a few days ago." Morgana was on the verge of tears.   
She could barely open her mouth with out laughing.  
"Yeah, that is too bad. Oh wait! Here's a slave boy who doesn't mind smokers. You wouldn't   
happen to own a pair of high heeled boots and fish net stalkings, would you?"   
"Well I could always borrow yours." Raven quipped, finally looking up from the paper. "Morg,   
do you have any idea what kind of freaks send in those ads?" Morgana faked a hurt look.  
"Well excuse me for trying to find you someone. I guess your goal in life is to die a lonely   
spinster! Well fine! Go right ahead!"   
"That's better, thank you." Raven said in a short voice. The two looked at each other and burst   
out laughing. It took Morgana a moment to calm down and catch her breath.   
"You heading into the office today?"  
"Yeah, I got a stack of soft ware that needs to get done. I could have it finished by now, if I had   
my computer."  
"How long until they get that electrical problem in your apartment building fixed?"  
"Who knows. The workers the building owners hire are about as hard working as a dead person.   
It could take forever." Raven finished the last of her apple and pitched it into the trash. She stood to go.   
Morgana looked at her and frowned.  
"You're wearing that into work?" She looked over Raven's usual ensemble of blue jeans, and a T-  
shirt, a red flannel was tied around her waist. Raven looked at herself and shrugged.  
"What's wrong with this?" Morgana smiled and shook her head, returning to the ads.  
"No wonder you're single." Raven shook her head and laughed.  
"Tell you what. If you find a man that likes the way I dress, can put up with my attitude, who   
doesn't mind the fact that I spend my nights gallivanting around the city with two other guys, and who   
isn't pathetic enough to take out an ad in the personals, give him my number!" Raven walked down the   
hall, she grabbed her jacket and helmet and opened the door. It was still open as she pulled on her boots,   
and she heard Morgana's sarcastic voice call from the kitchen.  
"And just where in the world am I supposed to find a man like that!"  
  
Agent Gryzlikoff followed Director J. Gander Hooter into his office. The meeting they had just   
come from hadn't been a pleasant one, and it showed. Hooter slumped into his chair and sighed.  
"This is awful, just awful."  
"We have all available departments working on this case, Director Hooter." Gryzlikoff informed   
him. "We will need to come up with detailed plans and of coarse get arrest warrants for several of the   
suspects. Most of our agents are working around the clock. I am sure we can uncover enough   
information to track down the source of this problem."   
"The source of the problem is obviously F.O.W.L." J Gander thought out loud. "But which agent   
is responsible? This isn't the area of any of their regular men or women. We'll have to proceed with a   
raid to find any contacts."  
"Are we department to be handling raid, sir?" Gryzlikoff questioned. "Isn't that the FBI's   
responsibility?" J Gander shook his head.  
"When it's a problem with F.O.W.L., it's always SHUSH's responsibility." He stood and looked   
out a large window behind his desk. "But as this is a desperate situation, we will need some help."   
Gryzlikoff flinched. He knew who Hooter had in mind, and it wasn't the FBI.   
Gryzlikoff had long since given up on trying to talk Hooter out of allowing Darkwing Duck to get   
involved in SHUSH cases. The results that Darkwing got satisfied Director Hooter enough to continue to   
ask for the masked crusaders help time and time again. No matter how reckless and dangerous his tactics   
were. Gryzlikoff stayed silent as Hooter buzzed the secretary in the next room, and requested that   
Darkwing Duck be contacted right away.  
  
Raven yelped and jumped to her feet as the small beeping noise ripped her away from her work   
on the computer. Luckily she was the only one in the room. She never had gotten used to the   
communicators. She pushed a small button on the tiny monitor on her wrist.  
"Now that you've taken an additional 5 years off of my life span, what can I do for you?"   
Darkwing's face and voice appeared over the communicator.  
"Sorry Rav, I've got a bet going with LP to see how long it takes until we can get you to go gray.   
Until then get over to the tower ASAP, we've got a big issue here."   
"On my way." Raven ended communication and stared at the computer screen. She quickly   
saved her work and headed for the tower. When she got there, Darkwing and Launchpad were reading   
through a mess of papers. "What's up?" She asked, looking over the papers.  
"Big problem. F.O.W.L. found an easy way to recruit more soldiers." Darkwing Answered  
"How?"  
"Free narcotics." Darkwing explained. "They offer drugs, free of charge, to any one willing to   
work for them." A chill ran up Raven's spine.  
"Great, druggies..." She had never liked dealing with any criminals associated with drugs. It   
particularly got to her the previous spring when, during a bust, Raven had been charged at with a   
hypodermic needle. She had managed to get out of the way in time, but it had been way to close for her.   
Darkwing nodded sympathetically.  
"There's going to be a bust at a local rat nest tonight. We take prisoners. We gotta find out   
who's making the deals."   
Raven sighed, but nodded. She picked up a folder and studied it. She suddenly noticed the label   
on the papers. They were from SHUSH. Raven had worked with Darkwing on SHUSH missions before.   
But she was a shadow. She had never been to a lab, secret facility or the HQ. She helped Darkwing work   
from the out side. Raven didn't like organizations. She even had issues about working with police. Rules   
and regulations were choking to Raven. They were of no help in split second decisions, which the trio   
made constantly. Darkwing tossed the paper's he was reading onto a table.  
"Well, it's getting late, we'd better hit the road." He and Launchpad headed down on the Rat   
Catcher. Raven took a moment to sling her twin blades over her back, and then followed them out into   
the night. 


	2. 2

SHUSH agents silently surrounded the run down building. They were in a bad part of town, and had to be   
careful, not only of F.O.W.L. agents, but also of other threats. Threats like gangs, and weapons. From   
behind the cars, they had the advantage over anyone coming out of the building. But were excellent   
targets for anyone in the alley ways and dilapidated buildings behind them.   
Gryzlikoff surveyed the other agents. Every thing was going according to plan. He scanned the   
building with a pair of binoculars. His eyes rested on the roof top of the building. He turned to one of the   
agents beside him.  
"Has the roof been secured yet?"   
"Not yet, sir." The agent replied. "More are on the way though." A short growl escaped   
Gryzlikoff's throat. He eyed the fire escape leading up to the roof. A tall glass sky light stood out from   
the building's top. Gryzlikoff checked the pistol in his vest.  
"I'm going up to make sure no one tries to leave. Get back up to the roof as soon as they arrive."   
Gryzlikoff made his way up the fire escape and positioned himself facing a door and the skylight. He   
waited, poised to attack any of the club goers from leaving.  
  
The two motor cycles quietly coasted to a stop near the ring of cars. Darkwing scanned the   
building and the agents positions.   
"Looks like there's good cover out here. We'll split up. I'll go with main attack inside.   
Launchpad, you stay out here and help make sure no one gets past the block." He scanned the building   
once more. "Raven, head up to the roof. Make sure no one gets out that way. And watch out for the sky   
light. That glass isn't firm, someone could send you flying threw it." Raven smirked.  
"Don't worry, cats always land on their feet." Darkwing rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah right. Let's get moving." They made their way to their respective posts. Darkwing stood   
with agents poised to lead the attack. He answered the beeping on his communicator.   
"Director Hooter. Thanks for contacting me, we're waiting for your order." There was a slight   
static in the sound, but the Directors words were clear.  
"Go ahead, Darkwing." Darkwing pulled his gas gun and signaled to the agents.  
"Let's get dangerous!"   
  
Music was thundering from inside the club. Smoke from various substances made the air thick.   
The crowd was a variety of young people, most of them wasted. A crashing noise, followed by a blanket   
of purple smoke threatened to snap them out of their haze. Darkwing and the agents immerged from the   
fog. The sight was terrifying enough with out the addition of chemical intervention. From some where in   
the crowd some one screamed "Bust!" All hell expectedly broke loose. The objective of the agents was to   
arrest as many as possible. It was like trying to catch individual drops of water, while standing in a   
raging river.  
  
Gryzlikoff watched from the sky light as Darkwing led the attack. He ground his teeth together   
in anger. He spoke softly to himself.  
"I should be leading them. Not that costumed idiot!"  
Words couldn't be made out but Raven could hear someone talking. She had made it to the roof   
top and stood behind the exit. She peered out enough to see a tall and massively built bear in a gray suit   
looking into the skylight. She would have assumed he was with SHUSH, but the angry look on his face   
made her think other wise.  
Gryzlikoff watched the attack. He wondered where on earth back up was. For a moment he   
thought about sharp shooting from the broken window in the sky light. If he could aim to wound, that   
would help out some what. He decided it was too high up and the people were running around frantically.   
He may hurt an agent, or worse. Out of no where he chuckled to himself.   
"It would be too bad it something were to happen to Darkwing Duck."   
He wasn't serious about the threat. But his attacker didn't know that. She only heard the sarcasm   
in his voice, and for all Raven knew, he was a F.O.W.L. agent, or any other thug, trying to kill Darkwing.   
She flew from her shadowy hiding spot. She uttered a short cry into the night sky. Gryzlikoff, startled out   
of his fixation on the attack, turned around in time to see the heal of a boot slam into his face.   
He stumbled backwards onto the roof. He tried to regain his balance, but couldn't do so before   
Raven landed another kick to his stomach. He landed hard on his back, his head barely missing the   
concrete. Raven growled before lunging at her enemy. Gryzlikoff acted in time. He grabbed Raven's   
wrists, stopping her clawed hands inches away from his throat. He kicked her hard in the stomach. At   
the same time he pushed up with his leg, sending her flying in the opposite direction. Raven slid a good   
distance before stopping and leaping to her feet. Gryzlikoff stood and faced his attacker. For the first   
time, the two got a good look at each other.  
Gryzlikoff stared at the girl in front of him. Her blue jeans and leather jacket were torn from the   
slide. Her hair had also been torn and she was covered in dust. She glared back at him with intense   
anger. Her blue eyes flashed in the light of a half moon. Gryzlikoff adjusted his jaw back into place   
before reaching into his vest. He was reaching for his ID.  
"You're under ares...." He wasn't able to finish before Raven leapt at him again. A well aimed   
punch caught him in the chest. He swung an arm and caught Raven in the ribs, knocking the wind out of   
her. His enemy momentarily stunned, Gryzlikoff punched her again in the mouth. He grabbed her arm   
and pinned it behind her back. Raven regained her senses long enough to bring her boot heel into   
Gryzlikoff's shin. She swiftly brought her other elbow up and nailed him in the chin. The attack   
surprised him and he made the foolish mistake of letting her go.   
Raven was on him in a flash. She managed to land at least 4 good punches directly to his head   
before he regained control. He grabbed onto her fists and squeezed as hard as he could, trying to crush   
her hands. In one quick motion, Raven pulled her fists down, and as Gryzlikoff's hands went with them,   
so did his upper body. Raven kneed him hard in the ribs. He tried to back his body away, his hands still   
gripping Raven's tightly. She took the opportunity to lift her foot high enough to kick Gryzlikoff in the   
chest one more time, causing him to let go of her fists, and stumble backwards again.   
This time he regained his balance fast enough to dodge her next attack. As she flew past him, he   
gave her a hard, fast punch to the back. Raven went sprawling forward, but before she lost balance, she   
shot her hands out pushed on the roof top. As her body flipped, her legs shot out and hit Gryzlikoff a   
blow to the shoulders. Raven landed on her feet and turned to face her opponent. They were both   
struggling to regain their breath. Neither one was winning, and neither one was losing. Hateful looks   
were exchanged as the battle raged on. The two opponents forgetting about the task at hand, the attack on   
the building below.  
The raid was a mess. In the confusion, club goers were dashing out any way they could. People   
were crushed under foot as a panic induced crowd ran for the doors. There they met with a blockade of   
agents. The sight scared the mob back into the building to search for another exit. Darkwing had   
managed to cuff a few of the clubers, but they had been lost in the wave of panic and fear.   
Finally, in one large rush of desperation, the crowd ran out any way they could. They grouped   
together and barged past the agents out side. Leaping over their cars and knocking them down.   
Launchpad was able to catch two of the escapees in a head lock with both arms. Out of the blue he was   
knocked down by others. Agents abandoned their posts to pursue the fleeing clubers. Darkwing bounded   
out of the building to his friends side. He helped Launchpad to his feet and looked after the chase.   
"Come on LP! We can still stop a few before they dissapere!" Before they had a chance to   
follow, another group of cars pulled up. Back up had finally arrived. Director Hooter stepped out from   
one of the cars.  
"No need now, Darkwing." He said. "We can take care of it. Right now I need your help   
finding information on all of F.O.W.L.'s agents."  
"No problem, J Gander." Darkwing obliged. "We'll dig up what we can."  
"Thank you Darkwing. I'll have Agent Gryzlikoff send orders to the filing department to help   
you." Hooter looked about the scene for a moment, a puzzled look crossed his face. "Where is Agent   
Gryzlikoff? He usually reports back imediently." Darkwing and Launchpad shrugged. Frankly,   
Darkwing couldn't care less. Hooter returned to his car and turned on the radio. "Does any one know the   
location of Agent Gryzlikoff?" He asked into the small mic. A staticy voice answered him.  
"He's positioned on the roof."   
"I should go find him." J Gander headed into the building. Darkwing looked around.   
"Raven must still be up there too. Come on, LP. We need her to run computer checks." The two   
followed Director Hooter up to the roof top.  
  
Blood dripped down from Raven's mouth. She spit on the ground, trying not to swallow. Her   
head was only back up for a split second before Gryzlikoff's massive hand came crashing into it. Raven   
shook off the blow and returned it in full. Gryzlikoff had gripped Raven's arm with one hand in the   
attempts of cuffing her. She had knocked the hand cuffs through the sky light and sunk her claws into   
Gryzlikoff's arm. The two were exchanging punches, desperately trying to knock the other out.   
Raven realized that she was feeling dizzy. She had to do something, and fast. She swiftly   
retracted her claws and brought her fist down on the back of his wrist instead of his face. Gryzlikoff let go   
and Raven jumped back. The two starred at each other for a moment. Both on the verge of collapsing. A   
small spatter of blood flew from Raven's mouth and onto the ground as she coughed violently. Her eyes   
met his one more time and she raised her arms. Raven drew the twin sword blades from their scabbards   
on her back. She held them in front of her, ready to attack for the last time. Gryzlikoff narrowed his eyes   
and reached into his vest. He slowly drew the pistol from its holster.  
"So, this is how you wish to go out?" He asked her, his voice full of spite. "What a shame to   
waist such a good fighter."   
The three of them had already reached the roof. Darkwing stood with Launchpad and Hooter,   
starring in disbelieve at the massacre that was going on. Raven and Gryzlikoff weren't even aware of their   
presence.   
"Raven!" Darkwing called out to no avail.  
"You know the young lady?" Hooter asked.  
"Yes! She's on our side. Why the hell is Gryz trying to kill her?"  
"Why is your friend trying to kill Agent Gryzlikoff?" Hooter asked, confused. The three jumped   
at the ear piercing cry Raven managed before she tore after Gryzlikoff. Gryzlikoff didn't even move from   
his spot. He simply aimed the pistol at his attacker.  
"Raven! Gryzlikoff! Stop!!!" Darkwing darted out of the shadows and landed between the two   
just in time. Raven's blades were mere inches away from Gryzlikoff's throat and chest. The end of his   
pistol was resting on Raven's forehead. The trigger had been pulled half way. Their eyes were still fixed   
on each other as the fog cleared from their heads and the voices of their friends filtered in. Darkwing laid   
a hand on Raven's battered shoulder.  
"Rav, it's ok, he's with SHUSH." J gander did his best to get through to Gryzlikoff.  
"It's alright Agent Gryzlikoff. She works with Darkwing." The swords and the gun hit the   
ground at the same time. Launchpad made it to Raven's side in time to catch her as she stumbled and fell.   
She leaned against him for support. Gryzlikoff rubbed his head, trying to clear the unbelievable pain.   
Darkwing turned to Raven and watched as she coughed up more blood.  
"I'll call an ambulance." He offered.   
"I'll be fine." Both Raven and Gryzlikoff insisted at the same time. Darkwing rolled his eyes.   
"What ever Gryz." He muttered. He turned to Raven and looked her over. "You need medical attention   
Rav. We need to get you to a hospital."  
"I said I'll be fine." She snapped. Darkwing sighed in frustration.  
"What are you pounding on Gryz for any way?" He asked. "Sure he's a jerk, but he is one of   
SHUSH's top agents." Gryzlikoff looked up and glared at Darkwing.  
"He works for SHUSH?" Raven asked in disbelieve. "He threatened to kill you!"   
"I did no such thing!" Gryzlikoff growled. "I simply made observation that the raid would have   
gone better if a more qualified Agent had handled it. Instead of masked clown."  
"I know what I heard." Raven hissed.  
"Well you are obviously mistaken." Gryzlikoff sneered.  
"Are you calling me a liar?" Raven's teeth were bared.  
"You obviously have no grasp over reality." Gryzlikoff snapped.  
"I'll show you what I have grasp over!" Raven screeched. She moved forward, ready to attack   
again. Gryzlikoff balled his hands into fists and waited. Darkwing and Launchpad grabbed hold of   
Raven before she could get far. A sudden flash of dizziness struck her and she collapsed back into their   
arms.  
"I think you've had enough for one night, Raven." Darkwing said. "We're getting those wounds   
looked at by someone." At this point she was too weak to protest. Raven allowed Launchpad to support   
her as Darkwing retrieved her swords.   
"I'll get the files and information to you as soon as possible Darkwing." J Gander assured him.   
"Thanks J Gander." Darkwing jerked his head toward the door and they were off. Raven   
managed to flash one last hateful glare at Gryzlikoff before the door closed behind them. Gryzlikoff   
growled, but then returned his attention back to his job.  
"Awaiting orders Director Hooter." Hooter shook his head.  
"None right now Agent Gryzlikoff. Just go home and rest. It looks like you took quite a   
thrashing." Gryzlikoff was too embarrassed to admit that a woman, and a vigilante at that, could have   
inflicted such damage on him. He straightened up as best he could and stood at attention.  
"I am not seriously hurt, sir." He insisted. "If you wish me to run any tasks for you, I am able to   
do so." He followed J Gander as he walked back down through to building to the street. The agents were   
bringing back the few clubers that they were able to catch. The two watched as the squad cars drove off,   
back to various stations around the city.  
"Just go home and get some sleep, Gryzlikoff." Hooter instructed. "Report to my office in the   
morning."   
"Yes sir." Gryzlikoff answered, half heartedly. He held J Gander's car door open for him. He   
stood and waited as Hooter drove off. Gryzlikoff looked around to make sure the area was clear.   
Convinced that it was, he made his way to his own car. Once in side, he shut the door, and in the fresh   
wave of silence that swept over the area, roared out in pain. Finally bowing to the wounds on his body.  
  
"Hold still!" Morgana was losing patents with her friend. She was trying to see to the cuts and   
bruises on Raven's jaw. Raven winced in pain and twitched her face away. "I can't help you if you keep   
moving." Morgana snapped.   
"Sorry." Raven muttered. She held still the best she could as Morgana worked. Darkwing and   
Launchpad stood by, watching. Darkwing had finally agreed to bring Raven directly back to Morgana's   
instead of a hospital. Raven hated doctors. Morgana was the only experienced healer that Raven trusted.   
Raven tried not to shutter as Morgana pressed gently on Raven's mouth and face, looking for any broken   
bones. "I don't believe how much this hurts." She managed. Darkwing forced a laugh and shook his   
head.  
"I don't believe you survived a bout with Gryzlikoff. That guy could probably bench press the   
Sears Tower!" Raven growled.  
"Stupid son-of-a...AHHHHH!" She clutched her rips and winced in pain.   
"Calm down." Morgana advised. "You're way too tense. Relax and you won't be in so much   
pain."   
"Right..." Raven closed her eyes and laid back on the work bench where Morgana had placed   
her. Morgana looked around her work shop and started mixing various herbs and oils.   
"This could take all night." She said to Darkwing. "Go ahead and take off. She should be ok by   
tomorrow night." Darkwing and Launchpad said good night and left. When they were gone, Morgana   
continued to mix medicines as she talked to Raven. "Take your shirt off, we'll take a look at those ribs."   
Raven removed her shirt and laid back down. Morgana looked over at her friend and shuttered.  
"Dear gods that's one Hel of a bunch of bruises..." Morgana commented. From the front, Raven   
looked as if someone had tried to bludgeon her to death. "Does it hurt to breath?" Morgana asked.  
"A little." Raven winced again. Morgana pressed gently on a few of Raven's ribs. As she came   
to one, Raven let out a sharp cry of pain.  
"Cracked." Morgana sighed. "I'm going to cast a circle. I need all the help I can get."  
  
Gryzlikoff dragged himself into his bed room and turned on the lights. He gently removed his   
gray jacket, his vest and holster and tossed them onto a near by chair. Normally, he would have hung   
them neatly to be dry cleaned, but he was far to weak to be particular. He removed his tie and long   
sleeved shirt. They were tossed onto the chair with the jacket. Gryzlikoff looked into the mirror above his   
dresser. There were welts and scratches all over his arms and chest. His face was badly bruised and his   
jaw felt cracked. Every muscle in his body was sore. He felt like he wanted to crawl into a ditch and die.   
Gryzlikoff sighed and turned the lights off. In the dark, he made his way to his bed and fell onto   
it in a heap. He managed to kick his shoes off and get under the covers. He lay there, waiting for sleep.   
He was tired and hurt, but most of all he was mad. He was mad at Darkwing Duck for screwing up the   
raid. He was mad at himself for dropping his guard and letting the raid go down the hole. And most of   
all, he was mad at that banshee that tore him up. At the time, he had assumed she was one of the clubers.   
He should have guessed that she would be working with Darkwing. Now he had two reckless idiots on the   
case to worry about. Somewhere between his anger, and his pain, Gryzlikoff managed to fall asleep. The   
cuts and bruises woke him up several times, making it a long, restless night. 


	3. 3

As promised, Raven was back to normal the next night. She scanned through the computer files SHUSH   
had sent over. She logged on to the internet from the computer in the tower. She hacked through other   
classified files from the Military, Pentagon, police stations, FBI files and anything else she could get to.   
"F.O.W.L.'s made quite a name for themselves, haven't they?" She commented to Darkwing as   
she scanned over Agent files.   
"No kidding." He agreed. "It's no wonder all their files are hidden. If the public found out about   
some of the things they've tried to pull off, there'd be mass hysteria from here to both poles. Find any   
thing yet?" Raven shook her head.  
"Not yet. Drug trafficking is below most of their regular agents." She switched through different   
profiles, studying the characteristics of each one. "Amonia Pine has an overly active obsessive compulsive   
disorder. Not the kind of person who'd do well being around dirty needles, powder, and the rat nests   
where these junkies are hanging out. Her sister, maybe, but she's most likely too slow witted to pull of   
effective drug deals in a large city. Steel Beak has the brains, wits, and resources, but not the humility.   
He's too concerned about his self image to mingle with these people. He only seems to take missions of   
extreme difficulty and importance. All their other top agents don't seem to qualify either. I'll start   
looking over the lesser agents, but this seems too organized and mapped out to be run by rookies."   
"Right." Darkwing nodded. He turned his back to head down the platform. He hadn't made it to   
the latter when Raven called over her shoulder.  
"Darkwing! Come look at this!" Darkwing rushed back to the computer and looked at the new   
file Raven had pulled up. A picture of a male duck accompanied the short profile. He couldn't have been   
older that 26. He looked like a car salesman from the under world. Raven read off the statistics.  
"His real name is subject to speculation. He goes by the code name "Diablo". He's a former drug   
dealer from New York. He was sentenced to 25 years in jail with no probation. He broke out after 4   
years. He hasn't been positively linked to any of F.O.W.L.'s crimes. But he has been linked as an   
associate to several F.O.W.L. agents and henchmen. He's most likely a lesser agent or a recruiter."   
Darkwing looked over the profile thoughtfully.  
"The folks there trying to recruit know better than to trust just anyone. He'd have to look and act   
pretty disarming and convincing." Raven looked at the picture and physical stats.  
"Neat and clean. 5 foot 10, medium build." She studied the picture, which was more of a posed   
shot than a station picture. "Friendly smile and dark blue eyes. Looks like your friendly neighborhood   
snake oil salesman."   
"Sounds like he'd know the territory pretty well, too." Darkwing commented.  
"Think he's our guy?" Raven asked.  
"Close as we've gotten so far." Darkwing answered. "Print up his file and grab your helmet.   
We'll run it over to SHUSH and see if any of the people they brought in for questioning know him."  
  
The SHUSH HQ was a geometrical work of art. From the out side it looked no bigger than a   
school building. But the inside easily put the White House to shame. Raven and Launchpad followed   
Darkwing as they dodged suits scurrying about the building. Phones rang off the hook, printers buzzed,   
and copy machines spit out memo after memo.   
"Makes me glad I work at home." Raven muttered, narrowly avoiding collision with a secretary   
loaded down with papers. They waited patiently out side of J Gander's office until they were buzzed in.   
Raven's day went from mediocre to horrid as she stepped into the huge office and ran into Gryzlikoff.   
Ears back and eyes narrowed she growled at him. He stood silently by the door, a spiteful look in his eyes.   
He still looked bad from the fight. His face was bruised and scratched. He shut the door as the three   
entered. J Gander stood to greet them.  
"There's no need to worry, ma'dam." J Gander said, in a pleasant voice. He continued. "I thank   
you for your help in this case. I don't believe Darkwing has ever introduced us." Raven turned her harsh   
glare away from Gryzlikoff and bowed in respect to J Gander.  
"J this is Raven, Raven this is Director Hooter." The two shook hands. Raven was pleased that   
some one around here was nice. Darkwing smirked at Gryzlikoff as he continued his introductions. "And   
ah, heh heh, you've already met Agent Gryzlikoff." Gryzlikoff's voice was full of menace.  
"You're looking well this evening." He said bitterly. Raven grinned wickedly.  
"Yeah, well, maybe you didn't put up as good of a fight as you thought you did." Gryzlikoff   
sneered. J Gander intervened before things got worse.  
"Raven I assure you that Agent Gryzlikoff is a devoted and trustworthy member of SHUSH. He   
was totally unaware that you were working with Darkwing. We both extend our sincerest apologies for all   
of this. Isn't that right Agent Gryzlikoff?" Gryzlikoff twitched slightly, his voice was the quietest   
Darkwing had ever heard it.  
"Yes. I apologize for any damage." Darkwing placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and whispered   
into her hear.  
"I think you're the first person in U.S. history to get an apology out of Gryz. Way to go!" Raven   
ignored her partner and walked toward Gryzlikoff.  
"Yes, well, maybe I over reacted a bit." She admitted. A smile crossed her face that was   
innocent and cruel at the same time. "Sorry about beating the hell out of you last night." She extended   
her hand. "We just got off on the wrong foot. Start over?" Gryzlikoff exhaled loudly, but managed a   
forced smile.  
"Why not?" He managed through clenched teeth. "Even though the foot we started off on kicked   
me in the head a few times, it would be silly to hold a grudge." He shook her hand. Satisfied that the two   
were on good terms, J Gander turned his attention to Darkwing.  
"Now, Darkwing, you said you had some information?" Darkwing handed him the file.  
"It's a hard case, not one of F.O.W.L.'s usual. This was the only lead we could come up with.   
Out of any one ever even remotely associated with F.O.W.L., he's the one most likely pushing the deals."   
Hooter looked over the profile.   
"A new face indeed. Perhaps someone can identify him. Although we haven't been having much   
luck in questioning so far. We haven't gotten anyone to talk." Darkwing struck a dramatic pose.  
"Well perhaps the terror that flaps in the night can scare some information out of the sheep!"   
Raven snickered.  
"I think the people we're dealing with are a little too used to seeing purple haze to be intimidated   
by you, DW." A short laugh escaped Gryzlikoff. He quickly disguised it as a cough and cleared his   
throat.   
"They are still being held if you wish to continue with questioning, Director Hooter."   
"Of course." J Gander turned to Darkwing. "Care to come along Darkwing? Perhaps you could   
be of some help in obtaining information about this person." Darkwing stopped glaring at Raven long   
enough to agree. Gryzlikoff opened the door for them and the four of them followed J Gander through the   
building to the interrogation offices.   
Gryzlikoff walked a short distance behind Raven. He became perplexed as he looked her over.   
Last night she had been hacking up blood. She returned now, only a day later, without a scratch on her.   
Gryzlikoff couldn't help but think that she did look a lot better. When she wasn't battered and bruised,   
torn and covered with dust, she actually looked pleasant. As they reached the interrogation offices,   
Gryzlikoff dismissed the lingering thoughts in his head and focused on the task at hand.   
They came to a room with a large, dark window. It was a two way mirror that looked in on   
another small empty room. A young man dressed in tattered and faded cloths was brought into the next   
room. He sat in the solitary chair in the center of the room. He looked, tired and disheveled.  
"We've been working with him all day." Hooter explained. "We're sure he knows something.   
But we can't get him to tell us anything." Hooter took the photo from the file. He handed it to Gryzlikoff.   
"Try your luck again Gryzlikoff." He instructed. "See if you can get him to tell you anything about this   
"Diablo" fellow." Gryzlikoff took the photo and entered the next room. There was a recording system that   
linked the two rooms, but they didn't need it to tell that the interrogation wasn't going anywhere.  
"Have you met this man?" Gryzlikoff held the picture in front of the young man. He looked at it   
and then turned his head. He brought it back up with a defiant sneer on his face.  
"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I can't remember all the people I've ever met."  
"Do you remember meeting this man?" Gryzlikoff asked.   
"My mind is kind of fuzzy. If I did meet him, I probably wouldn't remember anything about   
him."   
"Can you recall anything at all about this man?" Gryzlikoff was loosing his patience.  
"Like I said, man. I can't remember all the people I've ever met." Gryzlikoff growled and   
returned to the observation room.   
"He won't say a thing about him, sir." Raven sized up the young man in the next room.  
"You know, there's a much easier way to do this." She said. She looked over to J Gander.   
"Mind if I try?"  
"Please, go right ahead." Hooter answered. Gryzlikoff objected.  
"Sir, she is not properly certified to perform interrogations. Regulations require training and   
qualification before one can be allowed to question people." Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Why, so they can fail at it like you?" She pushed her way past Gryzlikoff and entered the room.   
In frustration, he followed her in.   
"This is not permitted by standard SHUSH rules." He hissed.  
"You want answers or not?" Raven shot back at him.   
She turned to the young man in the chair. He looked at her and sneered. Just another pathetic   
jerk, trying to get him to talk. With one quick motion, Raven drew one of the swords from her back and   
brought it down on the edge of the chair. The tip was facing the young man and the blade had landed   
only a fraction of an inch away from his groin. Raven starred the now terrified young man in the face.   
"Talk or get neutered." She said flatly. The young man sputtered as best he could through   
trembling lips.  
"His name's Diablo and he comes around the clubs and pool halls and gives out free drugs and   
promises to give more if you join this organization he works for. He doesn't say what it is or what they do   
with you but a lot of people have gone with him already and I swear that's all I know!!!"   
"Where'd you find this all out at?" Raven demanded.  
"I over heard him talking to some guys about it. They were sitting at this table near me."  
"Where was this?"   
"At Stark's bar and pool hall over on the other side of town."  
"Do you know the guys he was talking to?"  
"No! And I never saw them after that either! I swear!"  
"Does he come around Stark's often?"  
"Yeah, I seen him in there twice or more. I don't remember how much exactly. Please, man. I   
swear that's all I know." Raven rolled her eyes in disgust before putting the sword away. She turned to   
Gryzlikoff and smirked.  
"Took you all day to do that, huh?" Gryzlikoff narrowed his eyes and scoffed as he watched two   
guards take the young man away.  
"At first I thought you were as bad as Darkwing. But I've changed my mind. You're much   
worse." Raven shrugged her shoulders and they returned to the observation room.  
"Errr..Good work Raven." J Gander thanked her. "We have at least one place to investigate   
now."   
"We should contact the owner of the bar." Raven said. "While we're at it, we should contact the   
owners of any other local bars or clubs. If we could talk them into keeping an eye out for Diablo then we   
may have a better chance of catching up to him."   
"And just what if bar owners double cross us?" Gryzlikoff asked in a mocking tone of voice.   
Raven shot him an annoyed look, but it quickly faded into a smile.  
"Clever boy." She mocked. "Let the owners know that the presence of a suspect in a federal   
crime in an establishment could warrant an intensive investigation. One that would result in the   
establishment being closed down temporarily, or permanently. I'm sure most of them would be happy to   
assist rather than lose their business." J Gander nodded.  
"Excellent idea. We'll contact the owner of the bar and try to enlist his help voluntarily. We'll   
contact you when we have a plan, Darkwing." Darkwing, Launchpad and Raven left for their nightly   
patrol. On their way back to J Gander's office, Gryzlikoff ventured to make a comment on Hooter's   
decisions.  
"Sir, with all due respect, the young lady was not authorized to question that man. She got   
information from him through intimidation. He could legally get off by testifying that his rights were   
infringed upon. To let Darkwing Duck work on SHUSH cases is one thing, but a civilian..." J Gander cut   
him off.  
"Now, now, Gryzlikoff. She got the information we needed. We can move on with the case now.   
we could have been questioning these people for who knows how long before they broke down."   
Gryzlikoff began to speak, but decided against any further contradiction on his part. "Contact the owner   
of Stark's bar." J Gander instructed. "We'll see what kind of strategy we can work out."   
  
Raven returned to Morgana's house at around 7 in the morning. She made her way upstairs to   
her room and collapsed on the bed. Morgana stood in the open door way, trying not to laugh as Raven   
made a great effort to remove her boots and jacket.  
"Feeling better?" Morgana asked.  
"Much, thank you." Raven answered in a tired voice. "Ohhh, why can't people stop stealing and   
get jobs!"  
"But then what would you do every night?" Morgana snickered.  
"Sleep! I'd go to bed like a normal person. Get up in the morning and go to work." She rolled   
over and closed her eyes. "And on the weekends I'd clean the house or go out or something. And if I   
went to the bank it would be to make a deposit or a with draw, not to stop someone from robbing it."   
Morgana smiled and began to shut the door. Raven spoke to her before she closed it all the way.  
"Morgana, do you ever wish you were normal?" The question struck Morgana as an odd one.  
"Not really, why?" Raven sighed heavily.  
"Because I wish I was." Morgana laughed and shut the door, leaving her friend to sleep.  
  
Diablo stood infront of a small panel of men. F.O.W.L. high command looked over the young   
man. There was a thin tension in the room before one of the panel spoke.  
"F.O.W.L. is pleased with your work so far, Agent Diablo. How ever, there have been problems   
with a few of your recruits. Our F.O.W.L. Egg Men can not do a job successfully if they are under the   
influence. Offering the narcotics is one thing, but the recruits must stop taking them before or during a   
mission." Diablo nodded and spoke respectfully.  
"I apologize for any trouble that was recently caused by any of the recruits, sirs. Please be   
assured that the problem has been addressed and an example has been made of the people who caused it.   
These new recruits are not hard to deal with, once the ground rules have been firmly laid down."   
"Very good then." Another member of the panel spoke. Across the table, a briefcase was slid   
toward Diablo. He took it and popped it open. He smiled as he looked over the unmarked bills inside. He   
chuckled as he closed it again.  
"If I had a dime for every stupid, dirty, junky that I talked into signing their lives over to   
F.O.W.L..." He heavted the brief case in his hands. "Oh, wait, I guess I do!" He thanked the panel and   
headed out of the room, laughing on his way. 


	4. 4

Raven stared hard at the line of small colored balls infront of her. She carefully aimed the pool cue in her   
hands. With all of her concentration on the target, she shot the stick forward. It struck the white pool   
ball, which in effect struck several others. A straight line of three balls rolled into a corner pocket. Raven   
straightened herself and looked over the table, contemplating her next shot.  
"Nice shot." Darkwing commented. "I wasn't aware you had time to get good at pool."  
"I don't." Raven replied. "This is my first time." Darkwing and Launchpad exchanged looks   
across the empty room as Raven sunk another shot. The three of them waited in the empty bar. The   
owner of Stark's, a dirty looking bull dog who chained smoked and coughed a lot, watched them while   
nervously puffing on a cigar.   
The three had approached him as he was closing up for the night, or morning, rather. They   
convinced him it was in his best interest to stay around until orders from SHUSH were delivered that   
night. The man had protested, but as Raven had guessed, the threat of loosing his bar compelled him to   
obey. He hadn't been aware that such a dangerous person was making deals in his bar. He wish he hadn't   
been told.  
The bar owner jumped in surprise as the bell above the door sounded and Hooter entered,   
followed by Gryzlikoff. The trio hardly even looked up. The owner huddled himself in a corner until   
instructions were given to him. Gryzlikoff watched the man as he tried to make himself scarce.  
"I see you did not wait for authorization before you contacted the owner. However, I am not   
surprised."  
"Complain, complain, complain." Raven didn't look up from the table as she made another shot.   
She finally tossed the cue onto the empty table and turned to J Gander. "Did you get the information I   
sent you?" Gryzlikoff raised an eye brow. He hadn't heard of any other information.  
"Yes, thank you. I got the faxes you sent a few days ago. It would have taken forever to get that   
classified information on F.O.W.L. from the ARMY. I must say, you are very skilled with computer   
work."   
"Good with illegal hacking..." Gryzlikoff mumbled. Raven shot a harsh look at him quickly.  
"Have you decided what actions you want to take, J Gander?" Darkwing asked.  
"Indeed, Darkwing." Hooter cleared his throat and explained their ideas. "It seems that this   
Diablo fellow comes in here often. Isn't that correct, sir?" He asked the owner who nodded dumbly in   
reply. "Yes, well, we have no evidence against Diablo other than the confessions of a few scruffy   
individuals. Hardly enough to gain an arrest warrant or hold him on federal charges. We need more   
concrete evidence on Diablo. There for, we feel it is necessary, to monitor Stark's bar until enough   
evidence can be collected." Darkwing nodded.  
"Are you setting up surveillance?"  
"Yes." J Gander replied. "We would like to find an area large enough to work from that's near   
to the bar." He turned and looked at the owner. The man really didn't want any of this. But as he looked   
over the individuals in the room, he reluctantly folded.  
"There's an empty room upstairs. It used to be a loft where bands played. I cleared it out a long   
time ago."   
"That will be perfect. We can start setting up the equipment imedently." J Gander told the man.   
"Please keep this confidential, sir." He asked the owner. "If you cooperate fully I promise that no harm   
will come to you or your establishment." The owner was still nervous, but agreed.  
"I'll get you the keys to the loft." He began searching around under the counter. Hooter turned to   
Gryzlikoff.  
"Of course, I'd like you to run this mission, Agent Gryzlikoff. We will set up all necessary   
equipment for your disposal." Gryzlikoff nodded.  
"I will try to make this a swift procedure, Sir."   
"Swift like a turtle." Raven spoke softly. Her and Darkwing snickered quietly. J Gander turned   
his attention over to them.  
"Of course this is a job for more than one person." J Gander looked over to Raven. "You seem to   
know a good deal about electronics, Miss Inari. SHUSH would be most grateful if you could lend a hand."   
The smirk on Raven's face disappeared and her eye's widened in shock. She stared at Hooter in   
disbelieve.  
"You...you want me to help Gryzlikoff?" J Gander nodded.  
"You would be a great help in the use of the equipment. Plus, we need another able body to take   
care of things if we need to make a grab for Diablo." Raven's face was still stuck in a dead stare.  
"You want to stick me in a room with him?"  
"If you're capable of the commitment, we could use your assistance. It would be greatly   
appreciated." Raven's face twitched slightly.  
"Oh I think Darkwing will probably need me around." She said quickly. Darkwing was trying   
hard not to laugh his head off. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he spoke with a quivering   
voice. The look on Raven's face was too classic, and the idea of her working with Gryzlikoff was   
hysterical.  
"Oh, no, Rav." He choked. "We can manage with out you for a while." Raven glared at him.   
Gryzlikoff objected.  
"Sir, if any one should help me with this, it should be a SHUSH agent. They are qualified to use   
the equipment and have been trained in its use and matanance. This young lady is not properly trained or   
qualified by SHUSH."  
"Yeah!" Raven tried in vain to get out of the situation. "I'm not qualified."   
"That's quite alright." Hooter assured her. "You're trust worthy and skilled in the proper areas.   
That's all SHUSH needs now."  
"Right..." Raven's shoulders slumped as it became clear that she wasn't going to get out of this.  
"Excellent. We'll set up imediently." J. Gander informed them. "Try to be here at this time   
tomorrow."  
"Sure." Raven shook J Gander's hand and he left the building. Gryzlikoff and Raven gave each   
other blank stares before Gryzlikoff followed Hooter out the door. Raven scowled and turned to Darkwing.  
"You're gonna pay for that!" She hissed.  
  
"I thought we were gonna go to the game." Gosalyn sat on the bed and watched as Raven threw   
some extra cloths into a back pack.  
"So did I, Shorty." Raven folded a pair of jeans and tossed them into the bag. "Believe me, if I   
had a choice we still would go." Raven shuffled through some disks. "Tell your dad to keep his mouth   
shut next time he wants to volunteer me for anything."  
"How long will you be gone?" Gosalyn asked. Raven shrugged and added the disks to the bag.  
"Who knows? At the rate SHUSH works, 50 maybe 60 years, max."  
"Sounds more like a prison sentence than a case." Morgana commented as she entered the room.   
"Going to be boring around here with out you." Raven zipped up her bag.  
"Don't worry, you won't be nearly as bored as I'm gonna be." The ladies left the room and went   
down stairs. Darkwing met them at the bottom and ignored the low growl that Raven gave him.   
"You're a pal for doing this, Rav." He grinned. "Have a great time!" Raven rolled her eyes and   
walked out on the porch followed by Morgana. Raven slipped her boots on and turned to Morgana.  
"See you later." She said. Raven turned and glared at Darkwing who was still grinning teasingly   
at her. Raven turned back to Morgana. "Do me a favor and zap him for me later, would you?" Raven   
whispered. Morgana stifled a laugh.  
"Consider it done." She winked. Raven turned back and waved to Gosalyn.  
"Catch you later, Shorty!" She opened her mouth to say something to Darkwing, but then   
decided against it.   
Raven was about 4 hours late getting to the bar. Not only had she left Morgana's later than she   
had planned, but traffic was backed up for miles in town. She pulled into an ally behind the bar and   
pushed her motorcycle behind a dumpster. The last thing she needed was some thief taking it in the   
night.   
The back door of the bar was locked. Raven knocked and waited for someone to let her in. A   
small sliding panel in the door opened and Raven could barely make out someone behind it. It was a male   
duck in a business suite she'd never seen before.  
"Do you have clearance?" He demanded in a short tone.  
"Unfortunately." Raven answered. The man narrowed his eyes.  
"Code?" He asked in the same tone. Raven's expression became puzzled.  
"The hell...?" No one had said anything to Raven about a code. Raven thought back to all the   
stupid B spy movies she had seen. "Uhh....The tornado is angry at the cows?" The man's eyes narrowed   
even further and the small panel was slammed closed. Raven couldn't help but snicker. She knocked on   
the door again. Again, the panel slid open and the same eyes stared out.  
"The pink frog is in the ocean?" Raven asked. The panel slammed shut. "Stupid suites..."   
Raven laughed and knocked again. "My brother is your umbrella?" *SLAM* *KNOCK KNOCK* "Go   
Packers?" *SLAM*   
Raven knocked again. The panel remained closed. "Was I even close?" She called through the   
door. "The paper weight is divorced? The socks are in the yard? Run not into heavy traffic? The doctor   
has the gold monkey?"   
All of a sudden, the door swung open. Gryzlikoff stood in the door way, his hands balled into   
fists and gritting his teeth. Raven folded her arms across her chest and looked behind him to see the man   
who had guarded the door.   
"The big dumb jerk is standing infront of me?" Gryzlikoff growled and walked away from the   
door way. The guard held the door open for Raven to enter. She passed him and followed Gryzlikoff   
inside. "Hey, I got it right that time!"  
"Follow me." Gryzlikoff growled.  
"Sure thing, commrad." Raven muttered under her breath. Gryzlikoff lead her upstairs to a short   
hall way. They entered the loft through an open wooden door.  
The loft was a good sized room. The one window was boarded up. A smaller room was hidden   
in the back. There was no door to the smaller room. A cot and a sliding shutter were the only things   
there. The loft area itself, on the other hand, housed a complex computer system the SHUSH agents had   
set up. Microphones and head sets laid on the desk and recording devises were hooked up. J Gander was   
watching over several agents as they finished up with the equipment. He smiled as he saw Raven enter   
the room.  
"Miss Inari, thank you again for coming." Raven shook his hand.  
"Yeah, sorry I was late. I got hung up and traffic was backed up and then the door down stairs   
was jammed or something." Gryzlikoff rolled his eyes, but ignored the comment.   
"All finished sir." One of the other agents address Hooter once they were finished. Hooter   
dismissed them. He turned to speak to Raven and Grizlikoff.  
"Now, as you two know, it is important that we get as much incriminating evidence against   
Diablo as possible. Video servalence, audio recordings, still photos, anything that can put him away. I'll   
be checking in by radio to see how you're doing." He turned to leave the room. He addressed the two one   
last time before he went. "Good luck, SHUSH is counting on you two." Hooter closed the door behind   
him. Raven tried to repress the chill that worked its way down her spine. Gryzlikoff turned to her, his   
face expressionless.  
"Ground rules." He said in a flat tone. "We take shifts. The equipment is to be used as SHUSH   
procedure regulates and for no other purpose. We don't go after Diablo until we have sufficient evidence   
to persecute with. We follow orders from SHUSH and SHUSH alone, not any free lance vigilante group.   
Is that clear?" Raven smirked.  
"Gee, if I go against the rules, will I get kicked off of the assignment? Because that would just   
break my little heart." Gryzlikoff folded his arms over his chest.  
"Yes...mine too." He sneered. Raven walked past him into the smaller room. She dropped her   
bag in a corner and unzipped it, removing the stack of disks. She laid them on the desk that held most of   
the equipment. Raven removed her leather jacket, looking for some place to toss it. Gryzlikoff picked up   
the disks and inspected them.  
"This garbage is not SHUSH property. It's of no use." He was about to drop them in a near by   
trash can when Raven whirled around. She dropped her jacket and grabbed the disks from Gryzlikoff's   
hands just in time.  
"I'll have you know I programmed this "garbage" myself!" She snapped. "And it works just fine   
with SHUSH equipment. We use it on the computer you guys sent us." Gryzlikoff shook his head.  
"What ever they are, we don't need them." Raven fumbled through the stack and picked out a   
blue labeled disk.  
"Half that equipment is hooked to a program that's operating off of the world wide web.   
F.O.W.L. hackers could get inside them and in seconds, not only crash them, but trace the source back   
and have their agents down our throats." She tossed the disk at Gryzlikoff who quickly caught it. "That   
program will hide any and all traces of these hook ups. And if they have someone who can get around   
that, there's also a virus programmed in that will terminate their web access." Gryzlikoff was impressed,   
but didn't let on.  
"How can you be absolutely sure it works?" He asked. Raven grinned.  
"We used it a couple of months ago to hack into SHUSH files when we were working that   
assassination case." Gryzlikoff was temporarily taken back. He had wondered how Darkwing had known   
about that confidential case. Gryzlikoff shook his head again.  
"There was no unauthorized presence reported in our system at that time." He insisted. Raven's   
smile widened.  
"That's the idea, now isn't it?" She laughed. Gryzlikoff scowled. He handed the disk back to   
Raven.  
"As I said before, none of these will be necessary in our work!" He gruffly turned his back and   
started working with some of the equipment. Raven shrugged and put the disks back in her bag. It would   
be just as easy to program the soft wear on her shift, when Gryzlikoff wasn't looking.  
"I'll take shift first. That should work out since you are night person?" Gryzlikoff commented   
over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, sure." Raven was already tired in the late morning. She wasn't going to argue if he   
wanted to go up first.   
"Go, rest then. I'll wake you when shift ends." Raven dragged her stuff into the smaller room.   
She slid back the small door and discovered it lead into a small bath room. There was a small shower in   
the corner, not taking much space up.   
"I don't even think I wanna know what that owner was in the process of turning this room into..."   
Raven said quietly to herself. She changed into a loser fitting T-shirt and removed her boots and socks.   
Leaving her jeans on she left the small bath room and placed her stuff by the bed. She slid under the   
covers of the single cot and looked up at the ceiling. Typing sounds could be heard in the next room.   
Raven sighed. It was going to be a while before she fell asleep. Raven felt uncomfortable, she was shut   
into a room over a bar in a seedy part of town with a perfect stranger who practically tried to kill her. The   
clacking sound in the next room stopped briefly and Raven heard Gryzlikoff clear his throat.  
"Sleep, well..." She heard him say softly, almost inaudibly. Raven blinked a few times before   
closing her eyes.  
"Thanks." She answered with the same force of volume. Raven was right. It was a while before   
she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Raven awoke on her own. She opened her eyes and a short wave of fear swept over her as she   
momentarily forgot where she was. She pushed the covers back and got out of bed. Raven walked into   
the next room where Grizlikoff was still seated at the computer, monitoring the bar.   
"Nothing?" Raven asked. Gryzlikoff shook his head with out looking away from the screen.  
"Nothing. Diablo has not even been in. Your shift is not starting for another 15 minuets."   
Raven nodded. She headed back into the smaller room and stepped into the bath room. She took a quick   
shower in freezing water. Raven figured the owner must not have gotten a water heater hooked up yet.   
She changed into new blue jeans and took Gryzlikoff's place at the screen. She sighed as he headed into   
the small room.  
"I just wish I knew how long this was going to take." Raven stared at the screen a little sadly.  
"Hopefully not too long." Gryzlikoff had said it to himself, but Raven had heard. She shot a   
short glare to his back which was facing her. She turned her attention back to the screen, fighting the   
urge to comment back.  
  
"I bet they've already made desions not to go back into Stark's again." Darkwing muttered. He   
sat in J Gander's office with Launchpad. J Gander shook his head.  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon enough. There aren't THAT many lowly hangouts in St. Canard."   
"I wish he'd hurry up and make a move, then." Darkwing mumbled. He was beginning to regret   
sending Raven out. Not only was he lacking a good ally, one of his computers had a glitch in it. Plus he   
had started to remember what being cooped up with Gryzlikoff was like on that island. It had been bad   
enough, but Raven was in a closed room with him. He prayed that hadn't killed each other yet. 


	5. 5

Raven stood on the shore line that bordered her village. She listened to the crashing waves as they hit the   
sand. Raven looked out at the water and noticed that something was wrong. The moon reflected off the   
ocean, but the water was not its usual greenish blue. It was dark crimson. Raven looked down as the tide   
hit the beach and rolled over her feet. Blood flowed back into the sea, leaving scarlet traces over Raven's   
boots and ankles.   
Raven backed away from the shore in disgust. As she did, she bumped into something small.   
She whirled around to see what it was. Her sister stood in front of her, her eyes gazed up at Raven, dark   
and dull.  
"Ninyo!" Raven gasped with joy. Raven reached out to hug her sister, but as she did, Ninyo's   
small form receded.   
"Ninyo?" Raven looked at her sister questioningly. Ninyo stood and stared at Raven. Her eyes   
tore through Raven's soul, sending chills through out her body.   
Suddenly, with out warning, Ninyo's eyes seemed to disappear. Raven looked on, horrified as   
blood trickled down from the empty sockets. Ninyo's flesh turned color in the moon light. It began to dry,   
then rot. Peals of skin fell from Ninyo as her body slowly denigrated. Soon, a small skeleton faced   
Raven, the blood from its sockets was replaced by a deadly red glow.   
The skeleton bared its teeth at Raven and admitted a loud high pitched shriek. Raven screamed   
in horror as the skeleton hurled itself at her. It latched onto Raven, digging its boney fingers into her   
shoulders and plunging its teeth into her neck. Raven struggled with it, but it over powered her and   
knocked her back wards into the ocean.   
Raven struggled in vain as the skeleton held her down in the sea of blood. Raven could see the   
skull grinning at her through the waves of crimson.   
"Ninyo! NO!!!" Raven managed weakly as she felt herself grow weak. She was struck with   
lightheadedness and her eyes began to close as the skeleton drowned her in the blood filled ocean.   
"Ninyo...." Raven's eyes closed slowly as her last bit of oxygen escaped from her mouth and left her body..  
"No! Ninyo!" Raven flew bolt up right and opened her eyes. She breathed heavily and looked   
wildly about the room. She ran a hand over her face. Sweat covered her face and forehead. Raven   
looked down and her body and laid a hand to her neck. Nothing. The sound of a crashing chair drew her   
attention as Gryzlikoff hit the door way.  
"Why for you scream? What is matter?" Raven stared at him for a moment before she was able   
to speak. She shook her head.  
"Nothing, sorry. Just a...just a bad dream..." Gryzlikoff regained his composer and straightened   
up.  
"I hear scream from next room. I thought someone try to kill you." Raven looked up at him.   
The look in her eyes seemed very strange to Gryzlikoff. He furrowed his brow. "What?" He asked.   
Raven lowered her eyes .  
"Nothing, nothing. Sorry." Gryzlikoff looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.  
"You have two hours until shift." He informed her before going back to his work.   
"Right..." Raven said quietly. She stumbled out of the bed and through the sliding door. She   
looked at her self in the mirror above the sink. The mirror itself was huge for such a small bath room.   
Raven felt her arm reach out and pull gently on one of the framed sides of the mirror. A latch sounded   
and the mirror swung forward on hinges. Raven looked out into the cold black night. She blinked in   
surprise.  
"Well, whatdya know?" She said to herself.   
  
Gryzlikoff set the recorders on the computer run themselves. He stood up and stretched. The   
smaller room was empty. It was past time for Raven's shift to start.   
"Inari?" He called softly. There was no reply. He walked into the smaller room. The sliding   
door to the bath room was open. Gryzlikoff looked in and was taken aback slightly. The mirror was still   
open. A cool breeze came in through the hole in the wall. A secret opening in the building wall lead out   
to a ladder that lead to the roof. The mirror was a door way, cleverly disguised. With as tall and largely   
built as he was, Gryzlikoff was amazed that there was more than enough room for him to crawl through.   
He went up the ladder and pulled himself onto the roof. He scanned the area and found Raven sitting with   
her jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She stared out at the city lost in her own world. Her hair blew   
in the wind. Gryzlikoff watched her for a moment, perplexed.  
"Inari?" Raven drew herself out of her thoughts and looked up at him.  
"Sorry," She said softly. "I needed to be outside for a while." Gryzlikoff was about to remind her   
that it was her shift, but stopped himself short. Something was wrong. Raven had always   
looked...well...different. There had been something to her. But now, she looked empty, blank. Gryzlikoff   
shook his head. He sat down next to her.  
"Is anything wrong?" He asked. He usually didn't take time out from missions to talk with his   
partners, but for some reason, he was now. Raven looked on at the city for a moment before answering.   
She closed her eyes and swallowed.  
"No, it's just that I haven't had a nightmare....that bad for...for a long time now."  
"Oh." Gryzlikoff ventured on. "You are alright now, yes?"  
"I...I don't know." Raven opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky. She blinked her eyes,   
trying to hold back the tears that were forming. "I mean, I have no idea why I should still be having   
them. I thought...I thought I was OK."  
"What you have nightmare about?" Gryzlikoff asked cautiously.   
"My family." Raven sighed. "Mostly my sister, I guess I haven't gotten over..." She stopped.   
She looked back down at the ground. "I guess I still miss them." Gryzlikoff nodded in understanding.  
"I miss my family sometimes too." Raven looked over at him.  
"Where are they?" She asked, softly.  
"Back in Russia." He sighed. "I miss them, not Russia though. But my family..." Raven   
nodded.  
"When did you come to America?" She asked. Gryzlikoff thought back.  
"When I was 18." He recalled. "Actually I had just turned 18 not a few days before I leave. I   
remember, mother was so sad, father was angry. And, Nicholas...well, I never saw him that day."  
"Nicholas?" Raven questioned.  
"My brother. We were close. But he didn't have same ideas as me. He agreed with father. Stay   
in Russia. Serve your state. But that I could not do..." He sighed. "I didn't care for my state, so I left   
home, came to America, I found SHUSH. Finally, I had organization I was proud to serve. But when I   
write home to tell them how wonderful it is, they do not write back. I fought so much with family, now, I   
guess they want no more to do with me..." It was a second too late before Gryzlikoff realized he had just   
spilled a good portion of his personal life to someone he hardly knew. For some reason, it didn't bother   
him, though. He looked over to Raven. He could see the understanding in her face.  
"I fought a lot with my family, too." She said. "But, that doesn't mean they don't love you. At   
least they're still around. You should go back to Russia some day, just to visit. Let them know you still   
care about them." Raven looked back out at the city. "Wish I could do that..."  
"You miss home?"   
"Sometimes. But I don't think I could go back. At least not for a while. It would just hurt too   
much. You should talk to yours though. You never know when you won't be able to anymore. And that'll   
drive you crazy the rest of your life."   
"Maybe I should." Gryzlikoff smiled. "Are you happy here?" He asked. The question struck   
Raven.  
"Yeah. I made great friends here. DW's a good guy to work with. You know, when he's not   
being a raging jerk and all..." She snickered. Gryzlikoff laughed.   
"And when is that?" Raven looked over at him, trying to repress the grin on her face.   
"He's not that bad!" She insisted. "You just don't like him cuz you just have to do everything "by   
the book!" Raven did her best to impersonate Gryzlikoff's thick Russian accent on the last three words.   
The subject usually made him sore, but this time Gryzlikoff just smiled.   
"Better to have plan then get lost on way!" He insisted. Raven shook her head.  
"When was the last time a plan ever saved you from a cross-dressing bike gang of middle aged   
black market runners?"  
"I don't think I've ever had that problem." Gryzlikoff laughed. Raven smiled.  
"Never? Man! What cases do you get stuck with?"  
"The boring ones, obviously." Grizlikoff stood up. He offered his hand to Raven.  
"It's freezing out here." Raven smiled and wrapped her hand around his and let him pull her to   
her feet.  
"Yeah, yeah, you just want me to get to work."   
"Well, now that you are mentioning it..." He smiled. When they were back inside, Grizlikoff   
once again extended his hand.  
"May be I miss judged you. Comrads?" Raven looked at him for a moment. She smiled softly   
and shook his hand.  
"Sure, Gryzlikoff."   
"Nyet." Gryzlikoff shook his head. "Please, call me Vladimir." He felt a surge rush back to his   
head. Had he really just said that? No one, but NO one called him by his first name.   
"Sure." Raven's smiled deepened. "Call me Raven." Gryzlikoff nodded.   
His hand still wrapped around hers Gryzlikoff felt something hit him. He looked into her eyes   
for what felt like forever. Why hadn't he noticed how blue they were before? They shone in the rooms   
dim light and seemed to brighten it. He felt her warm hand in his and traced the soft curves of her face   
with his eyes. Her hair fell around her shoulders, blown from the wind. It rested on the leather jacket she   
wore that covered her blue flannel shirt. The whole out fit highlighted her fur and made her look warm   
and soft. Gryzlikoff felt a sudden flash of light headedness. For the life of him, he couldn't take his eyes   
off of Raven. He suddenly realized that he had been standing there for longer than he should. He   
dropped her hand and shook his head slightly. Raven looked at him, concerned.  
"Vladimir, you OK?" She asked. Just the sound of her voice as she said his name sent fire   
through Gryzlikoff's body. He blinked his eyes through the mist that had fogged them.  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just...tired." Raven smiled and slapped him lightly on the back.  
"Go to bed. I promise I won't wonder off again." Vladimir smiled and nodded. It was a while   
before he got to sleep that night. He listened to the sound of typing in the next room. All he could think   
about was the person who was making the noise. 


	6. 6

Grizlikoff stared at the computer screen. He removed the head phones that let him hear what was going   
on in the bar and rubbed his temples. Five days and no sign of Diablo. Grizlikoff was starting to think   
the whole thing was pointless.  
Grizlikoff turned from the screen and looked over into the smaller room. He could see the form   
of Raven asleep on the cot. She lay on her side and her shoulder rose and fell as she breathed. She lay in   
a shifted position that let Grizlikoff see her face. Her eyes were shut softly and she looked peaceful.   
Three days had gone by before they had that talk on the roof. In the last two days, Grizlikoff had   
found it a struggle just to keep his eyes off of Raven. He watched as a wayward lock of ebony hair fell into   
Raven's face. She twitched her nose slightly and rolled over in her sleep. Grizlikoff sighed deeply as he   
watched her.  
A hand came crashing into Grizlikoff's face, jolting him out of his daze. It took him a few   
moments to realize it had been his own hand.  
"Snap out of it!" He mumbled gruffly to himself. He turned his attention back to the screen.  
"What's wrong with me?" He thought. "Here I am having important work to do and all I can   
think about is vigilante!" Grizlikoff grudgingly let his attention be drawn back into the small room. He   
shook his head violently and turned back to the screen.   
He sighed again. He was usually so focused, so collected. He was usually so on task. But some   
how, Raven had disrupted all of that. Grizlikoff had no idea what was going on, but Raven had stirred up   
feelings in him he had never felt before. All he wanted to do was look at her. He had strong urges to   
wrap his arms around her slender waist and hold her. To run his fingers through her soft, sleek hair. To   
hold her face in his hands and...  
"Aughg!" Grizlikoff once again tore himself from his thoughts.   
"This is impossible!" He thought aloud. "I am Vladimir Goodenough Grizlikoff! I don't get side   
tracked by pretty face or fall in..." He stopped himself abruptly from what he almost said.  
No, that was impossible. He was simply reacting to being cooped up for days. That was it.   
Raven was a vigilante. A temporary work partner. Nothing more. Gryzlikoff rubbed a hand over his face.   
If this mission wasn't over soon, he was sure he'd go mad.  
Some time passes as Gryzlikoff stared at the screen. Bar patrons came and went on the monitor.   
Gryzlikoff became lost in a daze of watching the monitor, and thinking. He yelped in surprise as a hand   
softly touched his shoulder. Flinging the head phones on the table, he whirled around to see Raven. Her   
hands were raised and it looked as if she had jumped back a few inches.  
"Sorry, Vlad. It's just me." She put her hands down. "My shift's up, remember?" Gryzlikoff   
sighed in relief.  
"You startled me." Raven nodded.  
"I can see. Are you OK? You usually wake me up."  
"Uhh, yes, sorry. My mind was else where..." Gryzlikoff stammered.   
"Go get some sleep. You'll feel better." Raven smiled. Gryzlikoff nodded, trying not to get lost   
in Raven's eyes.  
Gryzlikoff and Raven switched off at the computer and he went into the next room. Gryzlikoff   
hadn't even removed his shoes, when Raven called from the larger room.  
"Vlad! Check this out!" Gryzlikoff rushed to the computer as Raven pointed out a young duck   
with long brown hair in a pony tail and a blazer caring a brief case. "He's baaack..." Raven breathed.  
"Is the recorder hooked up?" Gryzlikoff asked.  
"Up and running." Raven affirmed. The young duck on the screen sat down at a secluded table   
in the back. He was shortly joined by some others. Raven typed commands into the computer to move the   
recording frequencies to the table. Soon, she picked up the conversation.  
"One Kelo now, and as much as you like when you sign up." The smartly dressed, young duck   
smiled disarmingly to the youths that had joined him. He snapped open a brief case and flashed the   
content. Several small bags of cocaine.   
"We got that on video." Raven said, double checking all the hook ups. "Even if he wasn't   
Diablo, we can get him on something."   
"Right." Gryzlikoff nodded. He reached for the SHUSH radio. "I'll alert head quarters   
and...hey!" He hadn't finished his sentence before he turned to find Raven pulling on her swords and   
heading for the door. "I thought I tell you we wait for back up!"   
"If we wait now we'll lose him!" Raven insisted. "We need to grab him now while we can."   
Raven moved to open the door. Gryzlikoff grabbed her arm and held her.  
"Nyet! We make move now and he could run! When back up gets here we will have building   
surrounded. Is safer to wait!" Raven ripped her arm away from him.  
"It's stupid to wait! He's going to get away!" She turned to leave the room. Gryzlikoff grabbed   
her shoulders and turned her around. Raven struggled and glared at him. Gryzlikoff returned the look.   
They stayed dead locked for a moment. Raven's eyes burned into Gryzlikoff's with an intense fire. He   
could feel them searing through him. Before he could stop himself, Gryzlikoff leaned forward and kissed   
Raven.  
Raven was completely taken aback. The moment their lips met, she took in a sharp, surprised   
breath. It was so sudden, Raven didn't even think to resist. After a moment, Gryzlikoff pulled away.   
Raven stared at him in shock.   
"Is that how you keep all your agents at bay?" She asked breathlessly. Gryzlikoff froze in shock   
at what he had done. He stammered in vain.  
"Raven...I..." A blerp on the screen caught Raven's attention. She turned to see Diablo rising   
from the table.  
"Later!" She pushed Gryzlikoff away from her and bolted out the door.   
"Raven!!!" Gryzlikoff screamed after her. He chased Raven down the stairs to the main room of   
the bar. Music blared and smoke filled the room. A crowd of people gathered in the small area, but   
through the confusion, Raven spotted Diablo and headed after him. Gryzlikoff tried desperately to keep   
up with her. He hit a distress button on the small portable radio that linked him to SHUSH head quarters.   
Diablo was a few feet from the door before Raven reached out and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.   
She whirled him around and punched him hard in the face. The blow sent the young man sprawling to   
the floor. The brief case crashed onto the ground and broke open. Bags of narcotics flew over the floor.   
The action in the bar stopped as the patrons looked to the unfolding scene. At the sight of the drugs a new   
wave of chaos broke loose. Every one in the bar tried to run away at once.   
Gryzlikoff was knocked off balance by an onslaught of people rushing out the door. He looked up   
in time to see a desperate Diablo quickly flick open a switch blade knife and lundge at Raven. She   
stumbled out of the way in time to save her throat. The blade swung wide and cut her cheek. The sudden   
sting took Raven off guard allowing Diablo to rush past her and make his way through the crowd to a   
small exit in the corner. He bolted out side and into a small alleyway. Gryzlikoff jumped to his feet and   
followed after Raven as they looked out the small door. The ally was a dead end, but Diablo was gone.   
There was a small metal later on the side of the building.  
"Does that lader lead to your roof?" Gryzlikoff asked the bar tender who was once again   
cowering behind the bar in his empty establishment. He nodded dumbly. Raven bolted past Gryzlikoff   
and back up the stairs. He followed her back up to the room and through the mirror in the bathroom.   
"Would you wait five seconds to make a plan?" He shouted after her as Raven went up the later to the   
roof. As they hit the roof, they were imidently forced to dodge behind a ventilator for protection as a   
shower of bullets flew at them. They heard Diablo call out to them.  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" He screamed. "I know who you are! I know you're from SHUSH.   
You're not getting hold of me! You understand?"   
"I'm pretty sure one of us has the other trapped, but I'm not sure who it is." Raven muttered. She   
braved a look around the vent only to bring her head back in time for more bullets to miss it.   
"I radioed to SHUSH." Gryzlikoff said under his breath. "They be here soon." He sighed.   
"Raven, about....back in the room..." A wave of bullets hit the vent.  
"Can we talk about that later?" Raven asked. She held her wrist to her face and pushed a button   
on her communicator. "DW. You there?" A staticy voice came back.  
"What is it Rav?"  
"We're on the bar roof with Diablo. He tried to make a run for it. I'm not sure how long we can   
keep him here."  
"Hang on as long as you can. We're on our way!" Raven and Gryzlikoff flinched as another hail   
of bullets hit the vent.  
"Think he'll run out of ammo before the metal wears through and he hits us?" Raven asked   
sarcastically.  
"I'd rather not take those odds." Gryzlikoff answered as she pulled his gun from his jacket.   
Raven watched him.  
"If you can keep him busy and run his ammunition supplies out, I can move around to his left   
and surprise him." She proposed. Gryzlikoff shook his head.  
"Is too risky." He argued.  
"Afraid I won't come back?" Raven smirked. She looked over to see a wounded look on   
Gryzlikoff's face. "Sorry." She murmured. A rush of blood went to her face and flushed her cheeks. She   
shook it off violently. "It's the only shot we have right now." Raven insisted. "I can make it."  
"Right." Gryzlikoff finally agreed. He got on his knees and lifted his head above the vent long   
enough to fire three quick shots. A sudden burst of gun fire from Diablo game just as he dove back to   
safety. Raven silently drew her blades and waited until two more trades of gun fire had sounded before   
she began to sneak around the side of the vent towards Diablo.  
She moved swiftly in the shadows. Her foot steps were so silent and soft that even she felt as   
though she moved on air. She kept her swords at an angle so they would not flash in the moon light.   
Quietly, she drew closer to her pray.   
Gryzlikoff had been so busy that he hadn't even noticed Raven's departure. He fired the last   
round in his gun and dove back to his place. Two more bullets hit the vent and were followed by clicking.   
"He's out of bullets." Gryzlikoff said in a low voice. "Go, now!" Silence followed. Gryzlikoff   
looked to this right. Raven..." His eyes widened as he realized she was long gone. This registered in his   
brain just moments before he heard a more defanent snap. It was followed by a short yell from Raven.  
"Raven!!! NO!!!" Gryzlikoff forgot the safety of the vent and stood just in time to see Raven   
spring, blades at the ready, for Diablo. In a split second Diablo raised his freshly reloaded gun and fired   
three times. Raven's eyes flew open as each one of the bullets buried themselves in her body. The force   
and surprise caused her to fall backwards onto the roof. The sound of her swords clanging to the floor   
echoed in the night and were followed by silence. Raven's form fell to the roof and lay still.   
Diablo and Gryzlikoff stared in disbelief. A quick satisfied smile came to Diablo. He looked   
over to Gryzlikoff. Diablo's hands fumbled quickly as he reached into his pocket and loaded still more   
bullets into his gun quickly. He aimed dead center at Gryzlikoff's head.   
"Get ready to go too!" Diablo smirked. His confidence was short lived, however. Before he could   
fire, Gryzlikoff whirled around to face the drug dealer. He let out a loud, terrifying growl. Before Diablo   
could move, Gryzlikoff charged him. Diablo managed to fire his gun, but it was too late. One bullet   
managed to graze Gryzlikoff's arm. The rest flew off into the night. Diablo soon found himself trapped   
under the hulking bear His gun had been knocked from his hand and flew over the side of the building.   
Gryzlikoff stood up. His hands firmly wrapped around Diablo's neck. At the edge of the building,   
Gryzlikoff dangled the F.O.W.L. agent over the side of the roof.   
"Under different circumstances, I would have made sure you lived to stand trial." Gryzlikoff   
menaced. "But now I think I just kill you!"   
Diablo struggled desperately. He could feel the strength drain from his body. In a last ditch   
effort to get away, he managed to free one hand and pull his switch blade. He held it tightly and let his   
hand fly to Gryzlikoff's throat. Gryzlikoff could only watch as the blade dove at him.  
Both men were stunned when a flash of silver streaked through the night and pierced Diablo's   
free hand. Gryzlikoff let go of his victim in surprise. As Diablo fell screaming from the roof top.   
Gryzlikoff made out the shape of a katana sword stabbed straight through the drug peddler's hand. Diablo   
fell, bloody and defeated into the waiting throngs of SHUSH agents below.   
Gryzlikoff turned quickly to see Raven propped on one arm. Blood flowed from her stomach.   
Her breath came in harsh gasps. Her other sword lay by her side as her other arm fell from the throw.   
She smiled weakly before she collapsed.  
"Raven!" Gryzlikoff ran to her side. He knelt down and took off his jacket. He draped it over   
his friend. Raven's eyes opened slightly and she looked up at Gryzlikoff.  
"That'll show you what vigilantes can do." She tried to smile again. Gryzlikoff let a smile cross   
his lips. It faded as Raven gave a harsh sigh and fell uncontious.  
"Hang on Raven." He whispered to her. "I won't let you go..."  
  
Down below Darkwing and Launchpad pulled up to the scene just in time to see paramedics pull   
Diablo onto a stretcher. Raven's sword still protruded from his hand. J Gander joined the two as   
Darkwing retrieved the blade from the paramedic.   
"It seems that teaming your friend up with Agent Gryzlikoff was a good idea." Hooter mused.   
Darkwing looked at the blood stained steel and pointed it up toward the top of the bar.  
"One thing I'll say for Raven. When you tell her to bring someone down, she brings them down."   
Darkwing looked around the scene. "Where is Rav and old Gryz any way?" He asked. Hooter shook his   
head.  
"They haven't reported back yet. I assume they're still cleaning up the crime scene." Darkwing   
smirked.  
"Maybe Gryz, but I'd figure as soon as she could break out of that room we'd see Rav....en..."   
Darkwing barely finished his sentace when he saw Gryzlikoff imerge from the building. It took a moment   
for Darkwing to make out the shape of Raven as Gryzlikoff carried her body down to the ambulance.   
Blood dripped on the ground and soaked through Gryzlikoff's shirt as he helped the paramedics lay her on   
a stretcher. Darkwing felt his blood go cold as he and Launchpad watched as the doors were closed and   
the ambulance sped off into the city. He turned to scream at Gryzlikoff.  
"What the hell did you do to her? The idea was to bring down Diablo! Not Raven!!!" Darkwing   
stopped yelling when he saw Gryzlikoff's face. It was full of pain and sadness. He stood among the other   
agents as they went about the crime scene. He stood motionless. His shirt soaked in crimson and clinging   
to his body that shivered in the cold night air. His eyes followed the ambulance lights until they were out   
of sight.  
Darkwing backed off and let the SHUSH agents do their job. He nodded to J Gander and then   
pulled on Launchpad's sleeve.  
"Come on. We better get to the hospital." Launchpad followed Darkwing back to the Rat   
Catcher. Launchpad ventured to speak on the way.  
"DW, do you think Raven'll be OK?"  
"She's gotten out of tougher spots." Darkwing said, forcing a smile. It faded quickly.  
"DW?"  
"Yeah, LP?"  
"What was up with Gryzlikoff?"  
"Don't know buddy. I don't know."  
  
"She lost a lot of blood. We had to perform minor surgery to remove all of the bullets. One did   
perice her stomach, but it stopped there. She's stable now, and very lucky." The doctor spoke to   
Launchpad. Darkwing was lurking in the shadows just out side of Raven's hospital room. It had took   
some doing, but Launchpad had finally managed to convince the doctor that he was related to Raven.   
"You can see her in a few moments although she isn't awake yet." The doctor finished. He left   
Launchpad. A moment later a nurse came and let Launchpad into the room. She left him alone. Once   
Launchpad was sure no one was around, he looked toward the window. He gave a thumbs up and nodded.   
Darkwing saw the signal and made his way back down to the Rat Catcher. Launchpad stayed a moment   
longer to make sure everything was OK. He left his phone number with the nurses and left. He joined   
Darkwing at the corner of the street.  
"I'll go home and change and then get Morg. Raven won't be too happy if she wakes up in a   
hospital." With that, the two sped off into the night.  
  
Gryzlikoff sat alone in his office. He was trying to fill out forms on the case, but the words kept   
blurring and running together. All he could think about was Raven. He had tried to call the hospital. But   
they refused to give him any information since he wasn't relation. Guilt racked him like a dead wait. He   
wished it could have been him instead of Raven. Poor sweet Raven who hadn't asked for any part of this.   
She was hurt badly, possibly dead, and it was all his fault.   
"If you're that worried why don't you go see her tomorrow?" Gryzlikoff was startled from his   
work. He looked up to see J Gander enter the office. "I spoke to Darkwing just a moment ago." Gander   
assured him. "Raven is in stable condition. She'll pull through just fine." Gryzlikoff blushed and   
stammered.  
"Sir...I I wasn't..." J Gander raised a hand to silence him.  
"Vladimir." He said solemnly. "I've lived a long time. I've seen and done many things in that   
time. And I've seen that look on men's faces before. Even my own." He looked up to Gryzlikoff with a   
smile. "You can't hide these things from an old man."  
"Yes sir." Gryzlikoff replied. J Gander turned to leave the office. Before he left he heard   
Gryzlikoff speak again.  
"And...thank you, sir." The smile remained on J Gander's face as he left Gryzlikoff.  
"You're welcome, Vladimir." He said to himself.  
  
Gryzlikoff walked nervously to the front desk of the recovery floor of the hospital. He swallowed   
the lump in his throat for the millionth time as he approached the nurse behind the counter. He had went   
over in his mind a million times what he would say. He carried a dozen red roses in his hands. The nurse   
smiled pleasantly at him as he cleared his throat. His face felt as though it was on fire.   
"I'm here to visit a friend." He said meekly. The nurse nodded.  
"Of course. What name?"  
"Inari. Raven Inari." He said. A chill went down his spine as he said her name. The nurse   
flipped through a large book on the desk.  
"Hmm..." She closed the book and typed on the desk computer. "Huh." She said finally.  
"I'm afraid Ms. Inari checked out earlier today."  
"What?!?" Gryzlikoff choked in surprise. "She was shot three times! How is she gone already?"  
"It's the strangest thing." The nurse said. "She had two other visitors this morning. They went   
in and about a half an hour later she came out the desk with them. She looked just fine. It was the   
darndest thing ever!" Gryzlikoff looked down at the floor for a moment. He recalled the day after he met   
Raven. After their fight. She had been perfectly healed. How did she do that? Gryzlikoff snickered.  
"Women..." He said to himself. He smiled and handed the roses to the nurse. "Please give these   
to pediatrics." He said. The nurse smiled.  
"Thank you sir! Have a nice day!"  
Gryzlikoff left the building and slumped in his car. He stared at the keys in his hands as if he   
didn't know what they were for. He had no clue what to do now. After a moment he put the key in the   
ignition and started the car. He drove in a daze back to SHUSH head quarters.   
  
"Raven? Have you heard a word I've said?" Darkwing tapped his foot impatiently. He was   
beginning to think that letting Raven go back to work right after her release from the hospital was a   
mistake. She sat in one of the large windows of the tower looking out over the city, lost in her own world.   
"Raven!" Darkwing shouted. She started slightly and looked over.  
"What?" She asked. Darkwing shook his head.  
"If you're not alright, you should say so. You can go home and lay down you know." Raven   
looked at him for a moment.  
"Oh. No, it's OK, I'm fine." Darkwing looked at her skeptically.  
"Really, I'm fine!" Raven insisted. Darkwing sighed.  
"Good to know Rav..." He walked off. Raven stood up and went over the large computer. She   
opened up a program and started working. After a moment she let her mind wander and found herself   
looking over out at the city again. She looked out over the buildings to the bad part of town. After a   
while, she gave a heavy sigh, and went back to work. 


	7. Epilogue

Raven lie on the bed, mindlessly tapping on the key board of the lap top. She was dressed in a   
long purple robe. She hadn't gone out on patrol tonight. She had work that desperately needed to be   
finished. She still had no access to her own apartment. She was at Morgana's house. But Raven's mind   
wasn't completely on her work. When the light wrap on the door came it startled her.  
"Come in!" Raven called. Morgana entered.   
"How's it coming?" She asked.  
"Fine until my heart attack." Raven muttered.  
"Sorry." Morgana apologized. She sat next to Raven on the bed and looked at the screen. "Uh,   
you don't have much done."  
"I know." Raven sighed. She ran a hand over her face. "I can't think straight."  
"Getting shot in the stomach three times can do that to you." Morgana quipped. She looked at   
her friend with real concern. "Are you sure you're OK?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." Raven insisted. "I just really wish I were back home, then I could get some real   
work done. Darkwing keeps nagging me to stay out later, and he knows I have work to finish. He wants   
me to testify at the trial for Diablo. And I'm obviously not going to do that. I haven't even been in to   
work. I haven't heard back from any one at SHUSH any way. I have no idea what Vlad is thinking right   
now. I have two days to finish this project and...uh..." Raven had been talking so fast that she hadn't even   
noticed she had mentioned Gryzlikoff until Morgana gave her a look.  
"Who?" Morgana raised an eye brow.  
"Just, the guy I was working with." Raven lowered her shoulders.  
"Ooohhh.... Was he nice?" Morgana grinned. Raven's face turned red. Morgana's eyes widened.   
"Talk!" She demanded.  
"There's nothing to talk about!" Raven insisted. She pulled her legs closer to her body. "It's   
freezing in here..." She tried a desperate attempt to change the subject. It failed.  
"Raven. You can either tell me about it. Or suffer endless torment." Morgana said plainly.  
"Just forget about it." Raven muttered.  
"Fine." Morgana said thoughtfully. "I can just as Dark about him anyway." Raven's eyes flew   
open.  
"NO!" She choked. Morgana laughed.  
"Then you talk!" Raven grumbled.  
"Nothing interesting happened." She said softly. "He just....kissed me..." Her words were   
almost inaudible. But Morgana heard them.  
"Are you serious?" Morgana asked. Raven said nothing. "This is too adorable!" Morgana   
laughed. "You're involved!"  
"I am NOT involved!" Raven protested. "My life is too complicated and full as it is with out   
bringing in more unnecessary stress."  
"You trying to convince me, or yourself?" Morgana asked.  
"Leave me alone..." Raven sank her head onto the bed spread.  
"Have it your way." Morgana got up and went to the door. Before she left she poked her head in   
for one last word. "Just some friendly advise. It's a well known fact that if you pass something up, you'll   
always wonder what could have been." Raven tried to ignore the comment and went back to work. After   
about a half an hour had gone by with no progress, Raven looked at her reflection in the screen.  
"Damn..."  
  
At SHUSH central, Gryzlikoff was getting about as much work done. Usually filling out paper   
work gave him a feeling of stability and pleasure. But tonight he just wanted to finish it and go home. It   
was getting later and later. Even the cleaning crew had gone home. Except for the night watch men,   
Gryzlikoff was sure he was alone in the building. He was wrong. The knock that came on his door didn't   
startle him. But it did annoy him.  
"I am having work to finish." He growled. "What ever it is, it can wait."  
"Didn't mean to bother you. I can come back later..." Gryzlikoff's eyes snapped to the door way.   
It was already open and Raven leaned on the wooden frame work. She had obviously gotten dressed   
rather hastily. Torn blue jeans, a wrinkled T-shirt, her normal jacket and boots. It didn't matter to   
Gryzlikoff. After worrying about her for weeks, anything she wore made her look beautiful to him. He   
jumped to his feet in surprise.  
"Raven!" After his initial shock, he thought better to calm himself. He stood up straight and   
crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh, Raven, how are you?"  
"I'm fine." Raven entered the room. She stood a few feet away from Gryzlikoff, causing his   
demeanor to crumble.   
"I...uh...tried to visit you in the hospital. But you were gone..." He looked at her quizingly.   
"How did you..."  
"It's a long story." Raven stopped him. They stood in silence for a moment. Gryzlikoff looked   
her in the eyes. He almost smiled as he realized she was about the same height as he was. He hadn't   
noticed that before.  
"I thought we should talk." Raven said at last. Gryzlikoff flinched. This was what he had feared   
for weeks. He wasn't sure how this conversation would go. But knowing his over all luck, it wouldn't be   
good.   
"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, knowing full well what she wanted to talk about.   
Raven looked at him trying to decide if he was kidding, playing dumb, or if he actually had no clue.   
"I think you know what." She answered. She was right. Gryzlikoff sighed. This had been   
welling up inside of him for weeks."Vlad..." Raven began. Before she could go any further, he stopped   
her.  
"Raven, before you say anything, there is something I really need to tell you." He said. "I don't   
want this to sound cliché, but you really aren't like any other woman I know. Most women are afraid of   
me. Half the female force in SHUSH cower when I enter a room. And the other half...well lord knows   
what they think of me. The point is, you're the first woman who hasn't backed down from me. Who   
hasn't felt threatened by me. Who's treated me like a normal man, instead of fearing me." He looked   
Raven full in the eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you, Raven. I know I'm probably   
going to be hurt, but that's the way I feel. Nothing can change that now."   
Gryzlikoff broke eye contact with Raven and stared at his shoes. His arms still folded across his   
chest, he silently begged for her to say something. Anything to break the quiet. Raven walked closer to   
him. Gryzlikoff could feel his body begin to shake. Raven stood only inches from him. He could feel the   
warmth from her body.   
"Vladimir..." She said calmly. Gryzlikoff closed his eyes, he was sure he knew what was coming   
next.   
"Raven, I..." He was stopped mid sentence. Raven leaned forward and pressed her lips against   
his. This time, it was Gryzlikoff who was taken by surprise. He wasn't even contiously moving, but he   
felt his arms wrap themselves around Raven's shoulders. A comet could crash into the building and he   
would die a happy man.   
After a moment, they pulled apart. The first blissful smile ever made its way onto Gryzlikoff's   
face. Raven looked at him, her face mostly stern.  
"You do realize that I'm usually very busy."  
"Yes."  
"And that I'm always going to be a vigilante."  
"Yes."  
"And that I don't care what happens, there is no way a man is going to run my life!"  
"Yes." Raven looked back at him.  
"And you don't care, do you?"  
"No." Gryzlikoff said plainly. Raven smiled.   
"Well then." She leaned forward and rested her head on Gryzlikoff's chest. "This should be   
interesting." 


End file.
